starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Supernova
|fgcolor= |prev=The Moebius Factor |conc= |next=Maw of the Void |image=Supernova SC2-WoL Story.jpg |imgsize=250px |conflict=Second Great War |campaign=''Wings of Liberty'' |date=Late 2504 |place=Typhon XI |result=*Raynor's Raiders retrieve the artifact *Typhon XI destroyed |side1= Raynor's Raiders |side2= Tal'darim |commanders1= Commander Jim Raynor |commanders2= Executor Nyon |forces1= |forces2=Tal'darim Guardians |casual1= |casual2=Heavy |client=Tychus Findlay |reqmissnum=14 |altmission= |goal=*Clear the landing zone *Destroy the artifact vault |optgoal=Collect 4 protoss relics |heroes= |reward=120,000 |newchar=Valerian Mengsk |newunit=Banshees |newtech= }} Supernova is a StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty mission. Raynor's Raiders tried to collect a xel'naga artifact before both they and it were terminated by an imminent supernova.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Supernova (in English). 2010-07-27. History Background At the beginning of the Second Great War, Raynor's Raiders was hired by the Moebius Foundation to retrieve the pieces of the Keystone (secretly for Crown Prince Valerian Mengsk).Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Heir Apparent. (in English). 2010. The Foundation directed the Raiders to Typhon XI and the fourth component. The Tal'darim anticipated the move from previous encounters and were already dug in around the component when the terrans arrived. The operation assumed even greater urgency when the output of the local star jumped five hundred percent as a prelude for going nova. The planet surface was already being affected by massive firestorms. The Raiders had mere hours before the stellar event. The Mission The Raiders cleared an initial base location with newly acquired Banshees. The terrans realized they could use their mobile structures to keep ahead of the firestorm. A large supply cache was established planet side precluding the need for supply depots. Once again the Tal'darim failed to stop the terran intruders. Heir Apparent Raynor's Raiders kept a scheduled rendezvous with Moebius Foundation after Typhon XI. They were surprised to be met by Dominion battlecruisers, led by the imperial flagship Bucephalus. The Dominion ships took no hostile action, but Commander Jim Raynor ordered the Hyperion to latch onto the enemy flagship for a boarding action. Raynor expected Emperor Arcturus Mengsk to be aboard. However, having fought through the defenders, Raynor was surprised to confront the Emperor's son, Valerian, instead. The prince revealed his ownership of the Foundation and offered an opportunity to save Sarah Kerrigan. Aftermath Valerian explained the fragments formed a device capable of reversing Kerrigan's infestation.Laboratory scene after StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty cinematic, "Heir Apparent".Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Laboratory (in English). 2010. Raynor accepted Valerian's offer for an alliance. Captain Matt Horner and Tychus Findlay feared Raynor's personal feelings were leading them into a Dominion trap.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Conversations after Supernova (in English). 2010Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Matt Horner (in English). 2010.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Tychus Findlay (in English). 2010. These concerns were shared by other RaidersBlizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Rory Swann (in English). 2010. and doubts on Raynor's leadership began spreading.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Bar Fight. (in English). 2010. Conversations after Mission :Main article: ''campaign quotations'' Walkthrough The environment hazard is the sea of flame advancing from the left side of the map. Units caught by the wall of flame will take 10 damage per second regardless of armor. Use Lift Off to move key structures to safer locations. 200 supply is automatically provided so supply depots are not required. The enemy has few air-to-air units and detectors are limited to mainly static photon cannons. On brutal difficulty the Tal'darim use carriers as well. Prioritize the photon cannons to give cloaked banshees total freedom. The Tal'darim base northwest of the starting position may be destroyed with 8-12 Banshees. Destroying the nexus leaves a resource cache. This can be useful since the emphasis is on building units rather than making a robust economy. In spite of the mobile nature of the map, the Tal'darim will come at the player with attack waves on harder difficulties. Ensure that the base is not caught off guard, as immortals can devastate the player's production structures before they can pull back their army to react. The mission consists of steadily moving right while destroying Tal'darim bases, thus providing new areas to establish a base ahead of the fire. The goal is to assemble a large force during the move eastwards, enough to assault the main base on the east side of the map. Videos File:Starcraft 2 Supernova - BRUTAL Guide - All Achievements! Achievements Trivia *The special ops dropship is seen unloading five marines and a marauder during the introductory interlude, but the player actually starts with four marines and two marauders. *The photon cannons destroyed at the beginning of the mission carry, perhaps by mistake, the Akilae Tribe decal instead of the usual Tal'darim Standard. This also occurs in the mission "Welcome to the Jungle." *Cut lines found in Galaxy Map Editor indicate that the player would have to deal with solar flares in addition to the wall of fire. Resource nodes would also be exposed as the fire melted the planet's crust. Horner would send down a second command center to speed up mining at some point.2014-08-30, Unused HoTS Story Elements. StarCraft Legacy, accessed on 2014-08-31 *The map was designed by Jason Huck. It was primarily mechanics-driven, as the only story relevant point was the retrieval of the artifact.2015-06-26, Blizzard's Secrets of Storytelling in StarCraft 2: Legacy of the Void. GameSpot, accessed on 2015-06-28 Notes References Category:Wings of Liberty missions